User blog:TheIkranRider/How My Fanfics/Artwork Come to Be
I was watching James Cameron's Avatar last nite, and something seemed to be bothering me. I noticed that some of the things I love don't really leave quite an impact like so many other things do; why was this the case? With Avatar, it inspired me with my own screenname, TheIkranRider, but while it's one of my all-time favorite movies, how come it never drove me for any ideas? I pondered about this, and then I remembered something from TV Tropes, Fanfic Fuel. Basically, it's something that catches a creator's eye, or gaps he/she feels that need to be filled, whether it'd be for character development or plot points. This is usually how my ideas come into being, like as Morpheus said as he described in the Matrix, "Like a splinter in your mind. Driving you mad." And that's what that prick does, literally, no matter what it could be. It'll just pull and nag and it would never go away, unless if I were to do something about it. Hence, my fanfics, rants, digital art, etc. No matter how old or admittedly how worse the material is. A few examples could be if there's a song that reminds me of the said work in a strange way, or just something missing in the story, or if I just don't like the end result, or heck even when a series gets canned since there are so many potholes to fill on its road to fulfillment. Or perhaps something I'd get involved with during a personal conflict would give me comfort, albeit temporarily. Maybe I just want an underrated series to be more exciting and give them more attention, like introduce a new character and immerse myself more into the source material, to change whatever needs to be improved, or if it's just a random idea that somehow fits. Another way is to show my own unique perception of a character/event/etc. That there's a way to develop the series better than some lazy writers never had in mind. With Avatar, though...nothing. Excepting maybe a few references here and there, I guess it was just perfect from start to finish; there was nothing that seemed to be wrong with it, and I was completely satisfied with what the film had to offer. It was just ironclad flawless, no matter what the element; I do love Ikrans, after all, hence my namesake, LOL! Perhaps that's why I never had an incident in certain works such as maybe Rocky, X-Men, Star Trek, Big Trouble in Little China, Sucker Punch, etc. or if it's something I'm just neutral towards; as the shoes were already full, there were hardly any gaps, or unless I don't like something that's when I get these pricks/ticks and need to let my thoughts flow, like a levee beginning to break, or a volcano releasing the pressure. I just needed an outlet for these things, otherwise I'd be completely overwhelmed by it, or even when it's partially finished, like how Fanfictiondreamer and I describe our own Showitious. It's just like how the old saying goes, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. And hell, unlike those greedy bastards at Disney, I have a story to tell, and I don't want to change anything that's already perfect since there's virtually nothing to improve nor expand upon! They're just flawless the way they are! I suppose other artists have felt the same ways as I have, even Fanfictiondreamer. I hope I am right on this. The mind is kind of mysterious on how it works, and it is absolutely a terrible thing to waste, as our own potential and feelings. Category:Blog posts